sfzerofandomcom-20200213-history
Medic Knacks
A Medic may select any of the following medic knacks so long as you meet the minimum level requirement. 2nd Level Bedside Manner Your professional experience has helped you learn to place your words with care. You may use your Wisdom modifier rather than Charisma modifier on Deception, Diplomacy and Sense Motive skills. Damaging Nanites You have learned to tweak your drugs and reprogram your nanites to harm. Whenever you could use your healing nanites ability, you may choose to have the ability deal Stamina damage rather than recover Stamina Points. These nanites never deal Hit Point damage however. Otherwise, the ability works as normal, including having a reduced effect against androids and cyborgs, and may be used with any ability which can use healing nanites, unless otherwise noted. Hippocratic Oath You have taken a vow to help others, and have sworn to first, do no harm. You may never learn harming nanites or deadly nanites knacks and may never learn or use iatrogenic treatments. Additionally, any Stamina Point or Health Point healing you grant heals an additional 1 point per die. Nanite Fortitude You have learned to use your nanites to improve the target's fortitude. Rather than heal a target with your healing nanites you may instead grant them a bonus on Fortitude saves equal to your Wisdom modifier for a number of minutes equal to the number of dice that the nanites would have healed. Nanite Reflexes You have learned to use your nanites to improve the target's reflexes. Rather than heal a target with your healing nanites you may instead grant them a bonus on Reflex saves equal to your Wisdom modifier for a number of minutes equal to the number of dice that the nanites would have healed. Nanite Will You have learned to use your nanites to improve the target's will. Rather than heal a target with your healing nanites you may instead grant them a bonus on Will saves equal to your Wisdom modifier for a number of minutes equal to the number of dice that the nanites would have healed. 4th Level Airborne Nanites You can modify your nanites to become airborne and deliver your healing nanites as an aerosol, applying their effects to multiple targets. By spending a Resolve Point and reducing the Stamina Points provided by the healing nanites by 1d8, you can affect all targets in a 15’ radius around you with the healing nanites. This knack can be combined with the combat toxins ability, though they will attack all viable targets in the area of effect, including the medic. Construction Nanites You upgrade your nanites to reconstruct metal and synthetics as easily as flesh and bone. Androids and cyborgs gain the full effects of healing nanites. This does not affect the deadly nanites ability. Create Injection You can create temporary injections which allow an ally to use healing nanites on themselves at their leisure, infecting themselves with the nanites as a standard action. Creating this injection consumes 2 uses of healing nanites, and the injection lasts 24 hours before becoming inert. Any modifications to the healing nanites that could be applied must be applied at the time the injection is created. Cyber-Surgery Expert You have become an expert in cybernetics and reduce the time to install cybernetic augmentations to a half hour per item level of the augmentation. Additionally, you may use your Medicine skill as if it were the Culture skill when attempting to recall information about cybernetics and may use the Medicine skill to identify a cybernetic augmentation you can see as a full action by making a Medicine check equal to DC 15 +1 per item level. Favored Treatment Choose one treatment you know. This treatment is always considered to be prepared and doesn’t count against your total treatments prepared. You may select this knack no more than once per 4 medic levels. Harming Nanites Your nanites can be directed to instead deal damage to creatures, though creatures may make a Fortitude Save with a DC 10+ your CR to take half damage. Emergency Nanites Your nanites can be used to treat deadly wounds. By expending a use of your healing nanites, you can treat deadly wounds on a creature who has already benefited from you treating deadly wounds once that day. Doing so costs a Resolve Point. Medical Advance You learn an additional treatment with a minimum medic level of 1. You may learn this knack any number of times. Nanite Stims You can use your healing nanites to instead grant the target creature 1d8 temporary Stamina Points + 1 per two medic levels thereafter. These temporary Stamina Points are lost first, and last for 1 minute per medic level, and an additional use of this ability on an infected creature replaces the previous temporary Stamina Points and duration with the new one. 6th Level Cybernetic Synergy You may install an additional cybernetic augment into a particular body system, splicing the two implants together. No more than two implants may be in a single system. This has no affect on a body system which already has two augments installed. Delay Treatment You can apply a treatment that is kept dormant by your nanites so that it doesn’t take affect the target until you trigger it via TAP link. These dormant nanites will only last for a number of minutes equal to your level, at which point the treatment will trigger automatically. Extend Treatment By expending specially programmed nanites, you can increase a treatment’s duration by one stage as described in the versatile treatment ability, without using a Resolve Point. This knack may only be used once per treatment, and you can use this ability a number of times per day equal to your Wisdom modifier. Improved Medical Advance You learn an additional treatment with a minimum medic level of 4. You may learn this knack any number of times. Nanite Treatment You learn how to combine a treatment with a dose of healing nanites. Combining a treatment with a usage of healing nanites takes a full action and must follow the rules for both, such as touching the target if necessary. (You may also combine treatments with harming nanites) Potent Healing Nanites You may reroll all 1’s when rolling healing nanites dice. Quick Load Injectable You may spend a Resolve Point as you make an attack with an Injection weapon to quickly load the ammunition with healing nanites or a treatment, expending a use of your healing nanites, or using a prepared treatment. Restorative Healing Nanites The medic may spend a Resolve Point as part of effecting a target with healing nanites to reduce the healing dice by 2. If you do, you restore 1 point of ability score damage to each of the target’s ability scores. Selective Airborne Nanites By taking a full action, the medic can program the nanites released by the airborne nanites or airborne treatment knack to only infect specific targets in the area of effect, omitting a number of targets from the effects. The number of targets omitted may not exceed the medic’s wisdom modifier. Talk 'Em Through It If the medic can see and hear an ally who is making a medicine check, such as over a two way video stream, the ally may listen to the medic’s advice. The medic can remotely use the aid another action to assist your ally, and if you succeed, the ally receives a bonus to your check equal to the medic’s Wisdom bonus. 8th Level Airborne Treatment You can modify your airborne nanites to carry treatments, allowing you to treat multiple patients as described in the versatile treatments ability by spending 1 Resolve Point. This allows you to affect all targets in a 15 –foot radius around you with the treatment. You must have the airborne nanites knack to learn this knack. Deadly Nanites You have modified your harming nanites to be more effective at dealing damage. Targets take full damage from harming nanites and are no longer offered a fortitude save for half damage. You must have the harming nanites knack to learn this knack. Greater Medical Advance You learn an additional treatment with a minimum medic level of 8. You may learn this knack any number of times. Improved Medical Mastery Any medkit you prepare treatments with counts as a medical lab. Injection Master Any effect which originates from an injection weapon which you attacked with gains half your rapid response bonus as a circumstance bonus on the save DC of the effect. Transgenic Surgery You may spend a number of Resolve Points equal to half the minimum medic level of the treatment to make a transgenic treatment you know and can prepare permanent on a target. The target must have an organic body, be willing, and spend 4 hours in surgery. If you use the transgenic hybrid amplification treatment, the target permanently transforms into a hybrid, and changes their race to hybrid. A target may only have one transgenic treatment made permanent at a time, and its effects do not stack with other treatments. Permanently applying another transgenic treatment removes the previous one. See Also * Medic * Medical Specializations Category:Class choices